This invention relates to a novel decorative urn for storing cremation ashes in a lighted memorial display.
The devotion of a long term pet to its owner has created a corresponding interest in providing a suitable and tasteful way of keeping the memory of the departed pet fresh in the mind of the owner. While the display of a photograph serves as a reminder, it is generally limited in evoking a memory beyond that of the particular scene portrayed. A static display, such as a photograph or an artifact associated with a particular event, lacks the emotional impact of a memorial display containing the physical remains of the pet.
The retention of cremation ashes in the home environment is an ever increasing way of promoting the feeling in the owners that the pet is still with the spirit in the home. The coupling of a storage receptacle for the cremation ashes along with an active display of light is thought to broaden and enhance the impact of knowing that the remains of the pet rests therein. It is felt that the association of an active light, such as a flame, with a suitable display structure that magnifies the effect of the flame, not only draws attention to the urn but suggests life itself. As a result, the pet owner having the ashes included in an active display is continually reminded of an active pet and its activities throughout its life.
The present invention has as a significant object the use of a long-burning flame in combination with a receptacle for the ashes of a pet. A further object is the provision of a decorative urn that includes a partially-light transmissive surround. The surround has a glow imparted to it from the flame which magnifies the visual impact of the flame. A chamber is provided beneath the flame and fuel reservoir for receiving the contained ashes of the cremated pet. While the primary use for the urn is for the storage and memorialization of animals, it is to be noted that the device may be for the ashes of all animate or inanimate objects.
The subject decorative urn is a two section upright structure having a base section that is provided with a bottom surface to rest on a support such as a mantle or table. The top surface of the base section receives thereon a light-transmissive housing, which contains a fluid reservoir and the light generating flame. The housing is capable of independent use as a light source. The present invention is simple in form and attractive in appearance as befits the use for which it is intended.
The decorative urn which is the subject of this invention comprises a base section along with a housing to be supported thereon. The base section includes a cavity therein for removably receiving a receptacle dimensioned to be readily placed therein. The base section further includes a top surface that receives the housing containing a wick structure and a fluid reservoir. The base section and housing are flanged to provide engaging means for removably supporting the housing on the top surface of the base section. In the preferred embodiment, the assemblage of base section and housing thereon appear as a uniform cylinder to the observer.
The housing contains a centrally-located port which communicates with the fluid reservoir therein. A wick assembly is removably located in the port after the reservoir is filled. The wick extends into the fluid reservoir for drawing fuel therefrom and sustaining a lighted flame. The material of the housing is light-transmissive. A vertical flange extends around the periphery of the housing and aids in the glow imparted to the housing by the flame. If desired, an opaque material can be used to form the base section or, alternatively, an opaque shield can be used in the cavity in the base section so that the outline of the ash containing receptacle is not directly shown by the light transmitted through the material of the base section of the urn. Further features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a specific embodiment when taken in conjunction of the accompanying drawings.